I'm in love with Someone I Barely See
by ChocolateEmmy
Summary: Mello and Matt have an intimate reunion. MxM Rated M for sexual acts and language
1. I'm in love with You

**I'm In Love With Someone I Barely See**

Mello was stomping down the sidewalk, glaring daggers in every direction. It only took a second from passer-bys to know that the blonde was pissed!

_Why did my Harley have to run out of gas the moment I needed it the most? Now, I have to walk in my leather in this super warm weather. Rod's going to be angry. But, if he's angry enough to shoot me, I'll be the one to shoot first. _The blonde grabbed the handle of his gun that was skillfully hidden between his crotch and his upper thigh.

The moment Mello let go of the handle, something else occupied his hand. He was pulled into an alleyway that was directly to the right of him. As he was being dragged, he registered what the new substance that was occupying his hand; it was another hand. Before he had the chance to question who the mystery hand belonged to, he was shoved against the wall of a secluded area on the other side of the alley. His neck was attacked by teeth and a wet tongue; his slender neck was being sucked and bitten. Mello had a wave of realization sent over him.

"Matt…" the blonde whispered as he wrapped his arms around the neck in front of him and ran his hands in red locks. The redhead chuckled as he brushed his lips against Mello's neck up to his ear.

"Oh, come on Mels. Say my name." the teenager growled, pulling the leather jacket off of his shoulders. Mello shivered as the other's fingers ran back up his arms.

Allowing the jacket to fall to his feet, Mello whispered, "Mail…" Matt chuckled and crashed his lips into the blonde's. The redhead pulled Mello's leg up to his hip and pushed his groin into the boy that was pressed up against the wall. Moaning into the heated up kiss, Mello fisted his hands into the vibrant red hair.

Their erections became evident and Mello broke the kiss to throw his head back when Matt refused to stop the grinding. He heard Matt laugh and he was about to glare at the green eyes he knew were watching him, but he was distracted by a hand that had glided past the laces of his pants and was sliding down the underside of his cock. He gasped too loudly for his liking, but in return, he pulled Matt hair hard enough for the redhead to yelp.

"Oh. Ho Ho. Pretty ballsy, I would say." Mail grabbed the blonde's erection and started to pump him, while attacking his neck once again. Mello bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans.

"Mmm…"

"Oh, Mels. Just let it go. I know you want the world to know how good you feel when I touch you."

"Shut up, you wandering asshole." Chuckling to himself, he pulled Mello's pants low enough for him to get to his entrance. Mello closed his eyes as Matt's fingers entered his mouth, sucking. Twirling his tongue around the intruders of his mouth, he let a moan escape through his parted lips.

The wet fingers left his mouth and traveled downward. He could feel his saliva when the finger reappeared on his body. He winched the moment the first finger entered his body. It had been a long while since Mello had seen Matt the last time, and he was going to make this last as long as he could; he had been refusing to cum the moment his erection had been touched by his lover. The pumping hadn't stopped and it was getting harder and harder to hold back.

A second finger joined the first inside the blonde. Mello pulled Matt closer, telling him that he couldn't wait any longer and he wanted it right now.

"Calm Mello. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Mother fucker. You better fuck me now, and I mean right now, or I'm leaving." The redhead growled and smirked.

"Yes, sir." And with that, Mail thrusted into the blonde's prostate in one thrust. Seeing stars, Mello moaned out loud, "Ahh!"

Matt stuck his tongue into Mello's mouth, quieting his sounds. Pulling out and thrusting in again, the leather clad man moaned in the kiss. The redhead's tongue moved in time with his thrusts and Mello was going crazy. _Oh how I don't want this to end. When this ends, he'll leave again. _With his own thought, the blonde almost cried, but he was distracted by the repeated thrusts of his redheaded lover in front of him.

_I shouldn't think about that now. I need to be happy that I can see him now. And that's exactly what I'm going to do._

The thrusts were never-ending and Mello's mind was going blank. He kissed Matt sensually and was fisting his hair once again. Matt grabbed the blonde's long legs and wrapped them around himself. When Mello's ankles were linked together, the redhead grabbed the round ass cheeks of his lover and spread them apart farther than they already were. The thrusts started to go deeper into the blonde and he was loving every moment of it.

The moment Mello felt like he would burst on his vest, Matt stopped moving. The blonde whimpered in reply to the sudden stop. Clawing at his back, Mello glared at the redhead.

"What the fuck are you doing, dickhead?" The question was meant to be threatening, but Matt had heard the words, "Why did you stop?" Matt smiled at the ice blue eyes that were in slits.

"I just have to ask you something real quick."

Mello's eyes went wide. "You want to ask a question now?" In return, Matt smiled at the irritated blonde pressed up against the wall. Mello rolled his eyes and waited for the question that was interrupting his happy time.

"Did you miss me, Mello Keehl?" The question had taken the blonde by surprise. So much surprise that he couldn't help but blush in response.

"Uh... Um…" The blonde stuttered and tried to hide his face, but to no avail. Matt laughed quietly to himself. In return, the redhead thrusted into Mello one last time and it was this that sealed the deal. Mello moaned loudly, had a spasm, and exploded on his vest. Matt burst inside of his lover, and ride along with the feeling, making the blonde twitch with aftershocks. As Mail pulled out, the blonde spasmed once again.

Matt pulled out wipes from his back pocket and heard Mello laugh.

"You actually brought wipes this time." The redhead laughed as well, and nodded. He cleaned up Mello, seeing as how the blonde was tired from the recent events. He pulled up the leather pants, laced them back up, and wiped off the jacket before putting it back on the shoulders of his blue eyed lover. He then cleaned himself up and fixed his clothes before turning back to Mello.

Matt leaned forward and kissed his beautiful cheek. He whispered in his ear and pressed his own lips to the lips of the other man. Mello's eyes lingered on the back of the redhead as he walked through the alleyway and turned the corner, out of eye sight. The blonde sighed and blushed slightly.

"_I love you, Mihael."_

Mello shook his head and walked away from the spot where Matt was just at. He turned around one last time and smiled slightly. He turned around, while thinking to himself. _I'll see him again. _The blonde glanced at his watch on his wrist. _Whoops. Now I'm really late. _

Walking out of the alleyway, he turned to the right, but before continuing down the sidewalk, he turned his head behind him. In between the stragglers on the sidewalk, Mello could almost make out a man with bright red hair. He smiled a real smile and turned back around. He walked on without removing the smile from his lips.

_Like the story? I thought this was a cute story in my mind. This story is meant to be a one-shot, but who knows? I might feel nostalgic and write a Chapter 2. _

_Have a Great Week! _

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_


	2. I Get To See You Again

**I Get to See You One More Time**

A blonde unlocked his apartment door, tired from the day's event. Being a mafia boss is definitely not the ideal job for the weak-hearted. Turning the dead bolt on the door, he registered the sound that wasn't supposed to be there: the sound of running water, in the shower.

Pulling out the gun from the back of his leather pants, he stepped quietly towards the bathroom. He turned the knob slowly and stepped into the fogged up bathroom, steam clouded the mirror. He grasped the shower curtain and threw it back. At the end of the barrel of his gun, was a very naked and wet redhead.

"Matt?!"

"Hey Mels! Long time no see." The goofy grin that accompanied the bright, emerald green eyes were as beautiful as the last time the blonde had seen them. That one day, weeks ago, when the redhead had dragged him through an alleyway and shoved him against a wall.

Mello lowered his weapon and turned the safety on. He shook his head and walked out, leaving Matt to finish his shower. He could hear the redhead shout from the bathroom, "You can join me if you like!" The blonde thought to himself and looked down at his body. He was sweating through his leather and made his decision quickly. Slipping out of the leather outfit, he tiptoed into the bathroom.

He pulled back the shower curtain again and hopped in. Matt seemed to look surprised at first, but the face quickly morphed into one with a devilish smile. The redhead pressed up against him and started to kiss his shower partner. As he pressed closer and his hands grabbing the slim waist of the blonde, he felt a hand press against his torso.

"I jumped in to take a shower. Give me a minute, okay?" the blonde demanded, putting shampoo in his hair. Matt stepped out of the blonde's way as he washed his hair out. The redhead grabbed the body wash before Mello could get his hands on it.

"What the fuck you doing, Mail Jeevas?" The sound of his name almost made the redhead shiver.

"I'm going to help you, of course." The blonde gave him a look of doubt, but didn't say a word as he turned his back to Matt. Squirting the soap in his hands, he began to rub the body of the man in front of him.

"What the fuck Matt? Why are you using your hands?" Mello yelled at the man behind him.

"Pft! Washcloths are for amateurs!" The redhead stated his answer and continued rubbing the blonde's torso. He glanced towards the face of the blonde, gradually moving his hands to the front of the man. Mello had his eyes closed, the sensation of Matt's hands on his body felt gentle and relaxing.

Matt started to work around the slim hips of the blonde, rubbing and kneading as he went. The redhead heard a growl from the throat of the blonde and he smiled to himself. Pressing closer, he started to rest his hands on the blonde's lean waist. Mello reclined his head backwards and rested his head on the shoulder of the redhead. Blue eyes looked up at the man.

Mello eyes grew an inch wider. He felt a firm rod-like object poke at the blonde's bottom. The blonde stiffened slightly. Not moving any further, Mello noticed the look Matt was giving him; a look that was saying 'Sorry.' The blonde had given a look in return, his blue eyes softening and telling him 'It's okay.' Pushing back against the redhead, Mello felt the hardened rod against his thighs.

Just the feeling of the thrusts between his legs was enough to arouse the blonde. Mello bent forward, slammed his hands on the wall, and moaned loudly. The blonde slowly slide his right hand down his back and inserted his moist finger into his entrance. He heard his partner chuckle behind him, and he would have thrown an ice cold glare over his shoulder, but he wanted it so badly.

After the insertion of two other fingers, Mello removed his fingers and grabbed the redhead's hand, which was grabbing his waist as he continued to thrust. He could feel the smirk forming on the lips of the redhead. The blonde was about to snap at the redhead for thinking he was superior to Mello, but he didn't even have the first word out of his mouth before he felt slight pressure on his rear. A slight pressure turned to intense one. Then, he felt himself open up for Matt and his mind went blank.

The water running down his back seemed to disappear; along with the sound of the rushing liquid. Throwing his head back, he didn't see the usual tiled walls. In its place was white. Pure white. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel anything except for the pleasure that he had gone without for weeks on end. As Matt started to move his pelvis back and forth, the whole bathroom was soon engulfed with the sounds of Mello's many moans and pants.

The feeling of intimacy that he had gone without was beyond anything you could describe. Mello was overwhelmed as his eyes filled with tears, unnoticeable against the water of their shower. Matt soon found his way to Mello's front and started to rub him in the sweet spots he knew so well. The blonde cried out as ecstasy overpowered the man. His body fluids being washed away by the never-ending spray of the clear liquid. He soon felt a warmth inside him that he had missed; the warmth of another person. Matt.

Pulling out, Matt could feel the blonde twitch and shudder. He slowly spun the blonde towards him and he kissed him on the lips, softly and passionately. Mello kissed him back, emotions overwhelmed the blonde and tears started to fall again. The taste of the salt water slipped into their mouths and Matt pulled back, surprise lingered on the face of the redhead. Finally, the sweetest of smiles spread over Matt's face and he slid his thumb under the blue eyes that had the redhead from the moment he saw them.

Matt's voice was just above that of a whisper, "I think we should get out, or we'll faint from the heat." The blonde nodded in response. Reaching around Mello, the redhead turned the dial and stepped out, helping out the blonde along the way. Matt grabbed a towel from the cabinet and threw it over the blonde locks of his partner. He messaged Mello's hair with the cloth and heard the blonde mutter something.

"What?"

"I missed you, Mail…" he repeated, his cheeks flushed the color of Matt's hair. The redhead could feel his own face heat up. He smiled at the blonde in front of himself.

"I love you, too, Mihael." Mello pulled his towel further down to cover more of his face, but didn't reply. Not a word was said as the two men each pulled on a pair of sweat pants and crawled into Mello's queen-sized bed. Sliding under the sheets, the blonde slid his arm around the midsection of Matt's torso and he could feel the redhead return the favor by wrapping his arms around the blonde. Snuggling close, Mello could feel the redhead's body warmth. Any other night when Mello had slid into his bed, he would feel the chilled air around him, even with the sheets pulled over his shoulders, but that night, he was feeling the warmth of a hundred suns and it was emanating from the center of his universe, his personal sun. Sleep consumed the two quickly, and they feel asleep in each other's arms.

Opening his eyes, Mello saw that the other half of his bed was vacant. Sighing, he wiggled over and laid in the impression, left behind by the man that laid there the night before. He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth left behind. Mello's blue eyes shot open, the aroma of pancakes filled his nose. Jumping off the bed and racing out of the room, he entered the kitchen, not caring about his appearance with his disheveled hair and pants riding up his legs, unleveled. Standing in the entryway, the blonde couldn't believe his eyes. Matt, his Matt, was baking chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Gaping at the picture, the redhead turned around and smiled at him with his goofy grin.

"Morning Gorgeous! Nice look!" Matt laughed at his lover. Mello's eyes grew wide and ran to a mirror, immediately running his fingers through the blonde locks. The redhead walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist. Kissing his head, Matt whispered, "It's been a while since I've seen you like this. I'm glad I didn't leave." Mello nodded his agreement.

Pushing Matt slightly, Mello started to walk to the table, "Out of my way, lover boy! I'm going to eat my pancakes!" The redhead chuckled and walked towards the table, preparing to eat breakfast with his lover. Over their meal, the two talked about old things, new things, nothing in particular. And at moments, they would just sit silently and stare at each other, leaving things unsaid.

"I'm going to take a shower. Alone. Alright?" While asking the question, Mello had lifted an eyebrow at the redhead. Matt raised his hands in a surrender-like form, "Alright. Alright. Enjoy your shower." He smiled at the blonde. Before Mello could walk out of the room, the redhead caught him from behind. Turning him around in his arms, Matt planted a kiss on his mouth and pressed their bodies close. Pulling away, he looked at the blonde and smiled once again. Mello smiled back and pecked him on the lips before pulling away towards the bathroom.

As Mello stood in the spray of water, he could feel the relaxing of his muscles. The rush of water brought along memories of the last shower he had taken, his face heating up the next moment. The blonde giggled like a little school girl. _If anybody asks, I'll deny it. _He smiled to himself. As he was washing out his hair, he could distinctly make out the sound of a door closing, but he shrugged it off, hoping it was just his imagination.

Stepping out of the shower, the blonde felt lazy and relaxed, so he just rubbed himself down and threw on a bathrobe. Still drying his hair, Mello left the steamed up bathroom. His nostrils were soon filled with an aroma of chocolate brownies. The blonde headed to the kitchen, prepared to see a man with vibrant red locks and a goofy grin. What he got, was something different.

Entering the kitchen, he saw a plate of freshly baked brownies and a note, folded in half with his name printed on it. Mello grasped the piece of paper with his hands, trembling.

_Mihael_

_I know this is the worst way to say goodbye. But I must be on my way._

_We'll see each other again._

_I Love You._

_Mail_

Mello's vision started to blur and he raised his hand, reaching for his eyes; he was crying. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Breathing in and out, he closed his eyes and relaxed. He brought the letter to his lips and let it linger there for a moment more. He set the loose sheet of paper next to the plate of brownies and grabbed a pastry. He took a bite and let the dessert melt on his tongue. _Moist with lots of chocolate. Just the way I like it… _He smiled sadly at the brownie in his hand. _He remembered… _He put it back in his mouth and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the rest on the plate, next to the letter.

_Someone wanted a Chapter 2, so here it is! _

_There might be a Chapter 3, but I'm not sure. I'll think about it. I'll let you guys know. _

_Hope you liked it!_

_xxChocolatexBabyxx_


	3. I'm Not Waiting Anymore

_Hello again! It is I, your wonderful Emmy! And I'm back with a new chapter! _

_It took me a while, yes, and I do apologize for it. But, hopefully, it will be worth the wait! I'm really glad this story has come this far. Originally, it was meant to be a one-shot. But, being the readers that you are, you wanted more. Wanting more just means that you liked the story and I'm glad you did. _

_So, here it is: Chapter 3's coming your way!_

_Enjoy,_

_Emmy~_

-line—

**I'm Not Waiting Anymore**

Mello was reading his note for the 126th time. By now, he had already memorized every word that was written in the well-known handwriting that belonged to the blonde's misplaced male lover.

_Mihael_

_I know this is the worst way to say goodbye. But I must be on my way._

_We'll see each other again._

_I Love You._

_Mail_

Mello completely agreed with Matt. It was almost the worst possible way to say goodbye, behind the way that is just the person in question leaving without a single word. But reading and re-reading the letter that was left behind by Matt weeks ago didn't make him feel better. He wanted to cry every time he picked up the piece of paper.

Remorse filled the blonde as he read the letter again in his living room. He dropped onto his dark leather couch and stared at the sheet of paper that was obviously worn out from the amount of time Mello spent from gazing at the written words on the page. As the fair haired man focused his haze onto his lover's name, he was soon filled with a fire that couldn't even compare to the heat of a thousand suns. Mihael Keehl was pissed as fuck!

_Why in Hell should I wait for that no good, ambling fucktard? I deserve better than a few flings whenever he feels like showing his stupid ass face! You know what? _Slamming his hand on the armchair on the couch, Mello threw the paper onto the coffee table in front of him and sprang up. Briskly, he stomped his way over to his closet that laid in his bedroom. _I'm going out tonight. I'm going to get drunk. And I'm going to find a fine ass man and I'm going to fuck him. Who cares about a bastard anyway? He can go fuck himself whenever he feels like doing it. _

Deciding on his most alluring leather pants, he yanked his shirt off and zipped up his leather vest and posed in front of his full body mirror. He nodded to his reflection and grabbed his leather jacket on his way out the door.

~line~

Mello strutted down the street, very aware of the glances he was receiving from both men and women. Ahead of the blonde, he saw a building with flashing colors and loud, cool music that was easy to dance to. From a single glance, anyone had the ability to see that it was a gay bar. Mello smirked. _Perfect._

As the blonde walked in, a certain goggled-eyed redhead hadn't missed the unmistakable blonde leather clad male, so he followed him all the way to the bar and, although no one saw it, he narrowed his eyes into slits and he growled under his breath, following his lover inside.

Mello didn't have a clue about his shadow, for his shadow stayed just that. Matt had followed him in, but he didn't approach the blonde. The oblivious blue eyed man paraded his way across the dance floor that was covered with sweaty bodies that were grinding and rubbing on each other. As he sat on a bar stool, he glanced at the bartender that was so obviously checking him out. Smirking, he placed his offer for a vodka.

Once the drink was in his hand, Mello downed it in one swing. He tapped the side of his glass, indicating to his admirer that he wanted another. The man nodded and winked as he took the vodka from the shelf behind him and twisting its top off. The blonde grabbed his now filled glass, winked at the man behind the counter, and turned around to see what men was there for him to choose from.

In the back, there was a man sitting in a corner booth with vibrant red hair. Mello almost feel over. _How can someone have the same hair as Matt? No. No way. _The blonde shook his head from side to side. _There's no way. It must be a hallucination. _Deciding on his decision, he turned away from his 'hallucination' and looked around the room. Not seeing anyone special, Mello downed his second glass and set it down, making his way to the dance floor.

Time passed and Mello couldn't stop dancing. He had many people come up behind him and he danced with them all, some grinding here and there, but he shook them off casually. As he swayed his hips, he felt someone come up behind him again. He was about to do the same to this guy, but the blonde couldn't somehow. The man behind him, Mello molded into his body perfectly. The blonde couldn't shake this guy off, even if he wanted to.

Mello leaned his head back against the man behind him and kept his eyes shut. Mystery Man seemed to move with the blonde's body just perfectly and Mello loved it. _The way he moves, it kind of reminds me of… _The blonde didn't even finish his thought before he heard a low growl coming from the Mystery Man.

"Mello. What the Fuck do you think you're doing here?" Blue eyes shot open and bent his backwards even more to see narrowed green eyes, hidden behind orange tinted goggles. For once, Mello was speechless. Matt smirked at the dumbfounded man that was still leaning against himself.

Grabbing the blonde's hand, he twirled him around and dragged him out of the bar. Along the way, Mello had seen looks of disappointment that lingered on the faces of his admirers. But, Mello did not fight with the redhead that held his wrist, tighter than what was needed. As they continued out the building and down the street, the blonde noticed the stares that they were receiving. Normally, he would ignore it, but his wrist was beginning to hurt, so he tried to pry Matt's fingers off.

"Matt! I'll follow you, so… let go, please," the blonde had pleaded, but the redhead just tightened his grip. He knew he couldn't stop, so he just let himself be dragged. Mello soon registered that the man was leading them to his own apartment complex.

Upon getting to his apartment door, Matt finally turned around and faced him. Mello knew the moment he made eye contact. _He's beyond pissed. _The blonde froze when the redhead stepped closer to Mello and slid his hand into his back pocket and slid it back out, only now, he had his keys inside his hand. Matt slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door, holding it for Mello.

The blonde was utterly confused. _First, he was dragging me down the sidewalk while digging his nails into my flesh; and then, he's holding my apartment door for me. _Lost in his thoughts, Mello walked inside, followed by the redhead who took the key out and slammed the door behind them. Blue eyes were soon facing Matt. The look that was on Mello's face made the redhead smirk.

"What's wrong, Gorgeous? You think I'm going to punish you for going to a gay bar to hook up with an ignorant Neanderthal that has no idea about your true worth?" Mello almost shivered from his tone of voice and the glint of something sadistic that lingered in his darkened green eyes that was currently uncovered by the orange tinted googles. Matt smirked.

"If you thought so, then you were right."

~line~

Mello's ice blue eyes were so wide, they looked like they could pop out. _How in Hell did I get in this situation? _The blonde was in a situation no one thought he would be.

At this moment, Mello was handcuffed to the head of his bed. Not the sissy, fur covered handcuffs, it was tight black leather handcuffs, used for S&M hobbies. Not only that, his ankles were also bound in the black leather. The contraption that held his ankles had a unique design to it; the leather held his ankles tightly, while the strap that was connected to the ankle holders buckled up just below the knees. Not only that, the top of the strap had a bar attached to it, making his legs raise higher than his torso, exposing the naked, pale skin that was Mello's.

"Oh Mels. I always thought you looked best in leather." Matt groaned above him.

"What leather? The only leather I have on is around my wrists and ankles, which hurt, by the way." The blonde grabbed the chain that connected the handcuffs, which had found its way through the bars on the headboard of his bed. The redhead smirked down at the man below him.

"You're correct. There is a reason for that. I'm going to dress you up like a doll, Mels. Be happy!" Mello's eyes grew wide with fear and excitement. The tone of Matt's voice was sadistic and it turned Mello on to no end.

~line~

The blonde whimpered at the sudden movement. The dildos that were stuffed into his rear end had just gotten comfortable, when Matt suddenly shifted one and then the other. How he snuck the dildos in his apartment, Mello had no clue, because the blonde really had no interest in adult toys. The gag ball that covered Mello's mouth was uncomfortable and it stopped the blonde from talking and making any other sound.

Watery blue eyes met orange tinted green ones. The sight of the blonde could arouse any man. The man below him was double-stuffed with fake penises and bound by black leather and chains. Add on his watery, ice blue eyes and muffled whimpers, it didn't take long before Matt pitched a tent in his washed out blue jeans.

Matt shook his head from side to side. _Now isn't the time to get aroused. He still hasn't been punished enough. _The redhead smirked at his lover below him. He leant over the left side of the bed and grabbed the bag he had kept hidden from the blue eyes of Mello.

Mello followed Matt's movements and looked at the dark blue bag that was now in the hands of the redhead above him. Not soon after, the blonde discovered the purpose of the bag. After diving his hand into the pack, his hand reappeared with a think, leather braided whip.

Mello widen his eyes at the sight of the whip. He glanced back up at the green eyes that held a sadistic lust in them. A smirk covered the redhead's face as he brought down the whip.

_**Crack!**_

The stinging sensation across Mello's stomach was painful, but at the same time, it brought pleasure to the blonde. He whimpered as the feeling left his skin. Although, there was a new feeling, his erection became evident and Mello felt embarrassed immediately. Though his vision was blurry from his watered eyes, the leather bound blonde could make out the smirk that played on the lips of his sadistic lover.

"Mphr!" Mello tried to say, but had failed because of the gag in front of his mouth. Matt removed the gag and bent over the man that laid below him, in pain and in pleasure.

"What was that, Mels?" A line of saliva followed the gag as it was removed from Mello's face. His clouded ice blue eyes looked up at the redhead.

"…or," he whispered in a hushed voice.

"A little louder, Mels. I can't hear." Matt had guessed what he wanted, but he couldn't pass the moment. His smirk just got wider as Mello answered him again.

"I want… more… you asshole!" The blonde answered again; this time, he was furious! Smirking, the redhead brought the whip down again.

_**Crack! Crack!**_

Mello moaned arched his back off the bed, but was soon pushed back down with brute force and it turned the blonde on. It was rare for Matt, the geeky chain-smoking gamer, to become forceful and whenever he did, Mello was no match for the redhead, but that wasn't the extent to it; when Matt was riled up, he made a passionate lover.

"Matt… please! I don't want these toys… I want your… Please!" Mello whimpered. A smiled spread across the redhead's lips as he pulled the toys out of Mello's rear. Shuddering from the sudden movement, Mello climaxed all over his own chest. He closed his eyes and twitched with aftershocks as he rode with his ecstasy.

He reopened his eyes as he came down from his high. The blonde looked up at the redhead above him and grasped the chains that held his handcuffs.

"It's not enough… Mail…" Matt shuddered at the man below him. He smiled at him.

"I know it isn't enough. Let me give you more." With those words, the redhead thrusted into him easily. _The toys have definitely made him loose. Let's see if he can tighten up… _Matt slapped his right cheek and he was almost instantly tightened up. His walls squeezed him tightly, but didn't strangle him. He began to rock his hips back and forth.

Mello's sweet moans encouraged the redhead to continue. Every thrust and every moan drove the two crazy. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and they wanted each other, needed each other. Hands roamed the already known body of the other. Mouths connected, whether it be on skin or on lips, they were on the other person the whole time.

It wasn't long until the two climaxed. One on the stomachs of the men, the other inside the man he was on top of. Matt and Mello panted heavily until they came down from their high of ecstasy. Matt smirked at the blue-eyed blonde that laid below him.

"If you think that this is the end, then you're definitely wrong." Mello smirked back at the redheaded man.

"Good. I'd be disappointed in you if you stopped here." The smiled at each other before they tumbled about, starting their round two.

~line~

Mello laid on Matt's chest, round six completed. Ice blue eyes fixated on emerald green ones.

"I'm not going to wait for you anymore. You know that, don't you?" Mello's face stayed calm and collected, taking extra precaution not to let any emotion show on his face. Matt, however, didn't stop his emotions from taking over his facial muscles; he smiled.

"You don't have to anymore." With those words, the redhead pulled Mello closer to him and kissed him. The kiss was filled with such emotion, Mello couldn't help but cry. The tears of joy flowed down the blonde's cheeks as he hugged his lover and felt arms wrap around him as well. They stayed still, until Mello spook up.

"I love you, Mail."

"I love you too, Mihael."

-line—

_Wow. Chapter 3! _

_Sorry it took so long to put up. I'm not really into S&M, so I had to do some extensive research for this specific chapter. But I thought I could spice it up. Who likes waiting for their lover? Mello hates it, so I thought a nice scenario of Mello forgetting Matt and finding a new guy, but it's Matt and Mello! They are just together forever, so I couldn't do that. So, I took the first part and added the punishment part afterwards. I hope you liked it!_

_Question for all my readers! Should there be a Chapter 4? Yes or No? _

_If yes, give me some ideas! I would love to know what my readers want to read! _

_You'll hear from me again!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Emmy~_


	4. Happy Ever After

_Hello Again! Emmy here!_

_Everyone so far has asked where Matt was when he wasn't with Mello, so here's the answer! I'm glad everyone has like the story so far! It makes me happy that everyone thinks so. If you have any ideas for another story, let me have them! I'm still working on the other stories, but I wouldn't want to have you guys wait too long for another chapter!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

_Love You All,_

_Emmy~_

-line-

**Happy Ever After**

Mello woke up to the light that seeped through his windows. He pushed himself up on his elbows and squinted his blue eyes towards the source of the bright light. The blonde pushed himself from the bed and onto his feet. Stalking over to the window, his blue eyes closed by themselves. Mello turned the blinds, closing them and shielding himself from the light, before he turned back around towards the bed, his eyes remained closed.

The blonde crawled back into bed, wiggling towards the center of it. Mello was soon stopped by a solid substance on the opposite side of the bed. Mello's eyebrows furrowed as the other thing in his bed wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck is in my way?" He heard a chuckle before the other thing answered his question.

"Well, good morning to you, too!" The blonde's blue eyes popped open and looked at the redhead that was sharing the bed with him.

"Matt…" His lover smiled down at him and nodded. Mello opened him mouth, closed it, and reopened it. The action made the blonde look like a fish in Matt's opinion. The redhead pulled his lover up towards him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"How about I go make us something to eat, hmm?" Mello kept his eyes glued on the redhead and nodded his agreement eagerly. Matt slipped out of bed, not at all embarrassed by the lack of clothing he had on. As his exposed ass swayed with every step, Mello couldn't help but feel his blood run down south, to his nether region.

"Matt… Can you put on some clothes… Please?" His lover looked over his shoulder and smirked at the blonde that continued to sit on the bed, yet now he had the sheet covering his raging arousal. He laughed at the man, and continued towards the kitchen, buck naked.

Mello sighed and decided to get out of bed, blushing when his erection came to light, bobbing with his every step. _May be if I think of something sad… Chocolate not being made anymore… No more chocolate… _The thoughts of chocolate did manage to cool his head, but the chocolate thoughts lead to… _Chocolate melted on Matt… naked Matt… Fuck! Stop it Mihael! _Seeing the thoughts not working for his little problem, Mello decided to take a shower… An extremely cold shower.

The blonde wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out of the sauna – like bathroom. He started to make his way back down the hall towards the bedroom, but made a u-turn to the kitchen when his nose caught a whiff of bacon.

Mello entered the kitchen and saw his lover flipping bacon – _I knew I smelled bacon _– but that wasn't what made the blonde's icy blue eyes pop open. Matt, his Matt, his redheaded Matt, was running around, making breakfast in apron NAKED! 

"Uh… Matt! What are you doing?!" The redhead looked over his shoulder once again and smirked at the blonde's shocked face. He wiggled his naked ass at him and threw his head back in a laugh.

"Just making breakfast for my beautiful man!" Matt exclaimed with a smile. Mello smiled and hugged the man that stood in front of him in an apron. He nuzzled his head into the neck of the redhead and squeezed his midsection. He whispered quietly, "Thank you." His redhead smiled at the man that held him, the man that was supposed to be a mafia boss, a badass with a bad attitude, but here he was, hugging him from behind.

Mello released the redhead and walked over to the breakfast that was already prepared for him. Before he picked up his plate and travel to his spot at the table to eat, he felt the presence of another man behind him. Mello closed his eyes as Matt wrapped his arms around his midsection. They started to sway as if they did it every day.

The blonde's blue eyes popped open. He could feel a slight pressure through his towel. He turned in Matt's arms and looked at him innocently. _I feel like this has happened before… Oh, it has. When we took a shower together. _Mello's towel and Matt's apron rubbed against their bodies, causing friction. The blonde's knees buckled from under him as the redhead continued making friction.

Matt caught the falling blonde and smirked down at him. Grabbing ahold of him thighs, Matt hoisted Mello up onto the counter, moving everything in the way off to the side. The redhead had spread Mello's toned legs apart and had nestled himself in between perfectly, as if he belonged there. He pressed their pelvises together, causing the blonde to gasp loudly.

"Breakfast will burn if we continue…" Mello pleaded.

"I turned off the stove. It's fine… Besides, we haven't done it in the kitchen in a while, Mihael." The redhead growled in Mello's ear. The blonde shivered from the intensity of Matt's voice. _Oh, how I want it! _Mello pressed up against Matt and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

"Yes. It has been a while. Let's do it. Now!" He heard the younger man chuckle.

"Yes. Let's."

~line~

The two men sat at the table in the kitchen, one smiling dumbly while the other sat scowling.

"Damn. My breakfast has grown cold. It's all thanks to you, you fucking sex machine!" Mello yelled across the table towards the redhead that sat in front of him.

"Hey now! If you start throwing those words around, I'll have to start singing James Brown! *starts to sing* **Get up (Get on up), Get up (Get on up), Stay on the scene (Get on up), Like a sex machine!**" He glanced at the blonde across from him, Mello of course was scowling at the redhead. "What? I'm just trying to have some fun! You know, lighten the mood. Beside, you weren't angry at me a few minutes ago, when you were moaning on that counter over there." Matt gestured with a movement of his hand towards the counter in question.

Being reminded of the earlier events, Mello blushed a bright red. He muttered out loud, "Shut up, stupid." He stuck his fork back into his cooled off breakfast and shoveled it into his mouth. Without looking back up at the redhead, the blonde knew the man was smirking at him; Mello ignored him.

Time past and the blonde continued to pick at his food. He glanced up, and watched the man across from him eating his fill of the lukewarm food. Without notice, Mello continued to watch his lover stuff his face. Matt glanced upwards and made eye contact with the ice blue eyes that he adored.

"Need something, gorgeous?" Without much thought, Mello answered his question.

"Where were you when you weren't with me for the last two months?" The question took Matt by surprise. He dropped his fork and stared at the unmoving blonde across from him. Matt closed his eyes and sighed, messaging his temples, trying to stop the up and coming headache.

"Well, I guess I owe you an explanation –"

"Yes. Yes, you do." Matt stared at the blonde. Silence filled the room, everything stayed still. Matt sighed again.

"I was working with L the whole time." It was Mello's turn to be surprised.

"L? As in _THE _L, the super detective that pretty much rules the police around the globe? He asked for work from you? Well, I understand. You are the best hacker in the world. But, why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Well, my work with L was meant to be classified. The job he was doing was potentially life-threatening to him, and to everyone on his team, so I couldn't go out that many times. When I was able to go out, it was only for a little while. And every time I had the freedom to leave the office we were settled at, there was only one place I wanted to go to. To your side." Mello blushed at the confession from his lover.

"Oh…" There was nothing for the blonde to say. He was angry at himself. Getting angry at Matt because he wouldn't spend every day with himself, when in reality, Matt was going through a series of events that put him in a life or death situation. _I want to hit myself. _

Matt grabbed Mello's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Blue met green and each face was graced with a smile. Mello watched the redhead stand and step up next to him, still grasping his hand. Matt kneeled down on one knee and kept eye contact with the blonde the whole time.

"In that position, what are you going to do? Propose?" Mello's little joke made the kneeled man laugh lightly.

"So close. I'm going to make a vow." The blonde barely moved a muscle. His smile fell and his eyes grew wide, and he remained silent.

"Mihael Keehl. I promise to stay with you, to cherish you, to keep you inform of everything. I promise to stay faithful to you and only you. I promise to help you in any way possible, even if it costs me my life. You mean more to me than my life, my soul, my very existence. I'll provide for you, I'll support you, I'll worship you. I'll love you until the end of time. I'll never leave your side, for if I did, I would surely perish. You are my life source, my fountain of youth, the apple of my eye. I'm yours completely, and I'm going to ask: Will you be mine? Utterly and completely?" Mello stood frozen for a moment before his face softened and a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Mail Jeevas. You have no need to worry. I have been yours the moment we met. I fell for you at first sight. It was you who brought out the better side of me. It was you who made me who I am today. I was infuriated with you when you would leave me after a fling. To be honest, I thought I was the only one who was falling deeper and deeper in love with the other. But, now I see that I'm not the only one. And to answer your question: Yes. I am yours. My life is yours. My whole being is yours. Yours and only yours. I promise to be faithful, honest, and sincere. I would sacrifice my life for you. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. And if you were to leave me again, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it again."

"You don't need to worry about that anymore, Mihael. I'll be by your side for the rest of my life." Matt promised, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the back of Mello's hands. Looking at the blue eyes that took him from the moment he saw them, he noticed they were tearing up. Matt smiled and stretched his hand upwards and wiped away a tear that had escaped from his left eye.

"You… promise?" Mello choked out, tears falling left and right.

"I promise." Matt answered, grabbing a napkin and wiping the blonde's face with it. Mello smiled at the redhead and pulled him into a hug, holding him close. The blonde pushed him back and slammed his lips into Matt's. The redhead was taken off-guard, but he didn't stop the blonde, in fact, he encouraged the man by kissing him back.

The redhead stood up and picked up his lover, grabbing his legs and wrapping them around himself. Mello linked his ankles together and continued to kiss his redheaded lover. The blonde pressed his body close and started to dry hump the man, not bothering to remove the towel and apron that had stayed on the two men from the beginning. Matt was walking into the living room, headed for the bedroom, but was stopped short when he felt his impatient lover start to move his hips on his own.

Groaning in the kiss, Matt slammed his blonde into the couch that laid closer than their bed. Mello whimpered at first, but that whimper soon turned into a moan as Matt righted himself, sitting on the dark leather couch, making Mello sit on his own lap.

"Ride me, Mello." Matt whispered in their very hot, passionate make out session. While whispering, the redhead grabbed Mello's towel and yanked it off, throwing it to the side as the pulled of his own layer of fabric. Their obvious erections became evident as their bodies were shown. Matt spat in his hand and rubbed his hardened member a few times before angling himself to match up with Mello's entrance.

Mello, being impatient, slammed down onto the waiting cock below him, shocking his lover. He moaned loudly and sweetly, causing the redhead's dick to twitch inside him. The blonde bounced on his own until Matt could feel his lover's balls tighten up, signaling his climax was near. After angling himself towards Mello's prostate, Matt grabbed his blonde lover's ass and started to thrust into him.

Mello's head flew back and the room began to fill with the sweet moans and manly groans that emanated from the two. As they neared their releases, their sweet love making just got louder. Every motion became faster and harder. The two men couldn't find a reason to stop, even when Mello knocked over Matt's game controller from the arm rest or when Matt's computer _ding_ed, indicating an email about work.

The blonde's eyes found their way to the redhead's emeralds. Making eye contact intensified the feeling between the two. Nearing his climax, Mello grabbed and yanked at the red locks in front of him, earning a grunt from the man they belonged to.

Mello threw his head back as he came over the men's chests. Matt, feeling his lover's walls surround him, wasn't far behind. Then, they just rode out their orgasms, feeling better than ever. After the two came down from their high, they sat for just a moment, both unmoving.

Finally, Mello decided it was time to release his lover's now flaccid cock, but the moment he shifted, he found arms snaked their way around his waist. The redhead rested his head in the crook of Mello's neck, blonde hair covering him in the process.

"Do you really mean what you said earlier?" Matt couldn't stop the question from slipping out of his mouth.

"I feel I should be the one to ask that question." Mello gently pushed Matt's face to look at him and smiled at the green eyes that were beginning to tear up. He wiped his face and stroked his redhead's cheek.

"I meant every word, Mail Jeevas."

"I am the same, Mihael Keehl." Both men smiled at the other and they embraced, sticking to each other as close as they could. _Sticking… Sticky… Damn. I'm still sticky with my stuff. I need to take a shower… But I don't want to stop this… _

"I think we should take a shower together." Matt finally spoke up. Blue eyes popped open and drew back to look at the man that sat below him. The redhead's face fell from one of a smile to one of worry.

"What?" Mello threw his head back and laughed, a real laugh, a laugh he hadn't had in a while.

"Nothing Matty. I just can't believe how much you get me. I love you." With that, the blonde stood up, shivered when the cock left him, and made his way to the bathroom. "Come on Matt! Let's go take a shower!" He yelled over his shoulder as he entered the hallway.

Matt was dumbstruck. He was so confused he just stood up and yelled back, "I love you, too, Mels!"

-line-

_Liked it? I thought it was pretty good! That's it! Happy Ever After! They finally made it! _

_Any ideas for another story? Send them my way! _

_Enjoy your week!_

_Emmy~_


End file.
